ebiacohort7cfandomcom-20200213-history
Samanthaxross
samantha ross is life sp00ky jim is also life http://www.twentyonepilots.com mia and katie are also super life I have the app neko astume, its pretty great luna kitty is goals image belowd <3 oh poop my image is gone i need overalls from urban outfitters I am always hungry for food (BANANA) bubble tea is supurb you should add me on snapchat @sammiokk follow meeee on the insta @sammiistars im a lime I love my tyty I am going to their concert on July 21 people should give me money to buy clothing I like the neighborhood and twenty one pilots you guys missed out on seeing the most hilarious thing in the world I am pretty great I am a bored human bean agh I say that a lot I am right, otherwise convince me it will take all night I need clothing I need to have a cat Can someone buy me a cat I would either name it tyty or joshysquashy or luna kitty or others I hate fake fans they can go die in a hole stop talking layla I hate u U are annoying my brainstorm stream I like glitter I think everyone should become a cat I think that I am pretty goals my goal in life is to be rich and touch tyler joseph and steal josh's hair I want jebby but joshler is pretty great I NEED TO GET RID OF CLIFFORD i have a record player its pretty great i need to get wiped out by the nbhd or vessel by twentyone pilots if you are a fake fan please go die Kaia just said a bad word i really need overalls i MISSS MIA AND KT agh set me freeeeeeee r u the judge oh no pap I had a dream where I went to the twenty one plitots concert as a cat and ms petit was there it was kind of terrible because tyty hated me awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww noooooo butt off sorry boo I actually love you jk i hate you wake up fine and dandy but then by the time I find it handy, To rip my heart apart and start planning my crash landing, I go up, up, up, up, up to the ceiling, Then I feel my soul start leaving, like an old man's hair receding, I'm pleading please, oh please on my knees repeatedly asking, Why it's got to be like this, is this living free, I don't want to be the one, be the one who has the sun's blood on my hands, I'll tell the moon, take this weapon forged in darkness, Some see a pen, I see a harpoon. I'll stay awake, 'Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight. Why am I not scared in the morning, I don't hear those voices calling, I must have kicked them out, I must have kicked them out, I swear I heard demons yelling, those crazy words they were spelling, They told me I was gone, they told me I was gone. But I'll tell them, Why won't you let me go? Do I threaten all your plans, I'm insignificant, Please tell them you have no plans for me, I will set my soul on fire, what have I become? On the eve of a day that's forgotten and fake, As the trees they await and clouds anticipate, The start of a day when we put on our face, A mask that portrays that we don't need grace, On the eve of a day that is bigger than us, But we open our eyes 'cause we're told that we must, And the trees wave their arms and the clouds try to plead, Desperately yelling there's something we need, I'm not free I asked forgiveness three times, Same amount that I denied, I three-time mvp'ed this crime, I'm afraid to tell you who I adore, won't tell you who I'm singin' towards, Metaphorically I'm a whore, and that's denial number four. haha I want to drive away In the night, headlights call my name I, I'll never be, be what you see inside You say I'm not alone, but I am petrified You say that you are close, is close the closest star? You just feel twice as far, you just feel twice as far And I'll fall And I'll break And I'll fake All I wanna And I'll fall down And I'll break down And I'll fake you out All I wanna I'm so afraid Of what you have to say Cause I am quiet now And silence gives you space I'll never be, be what you see inside You say I'm not alone, but I am petrified You say that you are close, is close the closest star? You just feel twice as far, you just feel twice as far And I'll fall And I'll break And I'll fake All I wanna And I'll fall down And I'll break down And I'll fake you out All I wanna It's the same game today as it always is I don't give these places fake my name explaining this And the wrists of my mind have the bleeding lines That remind me of all the times I have committed Dirty dirty crimes that are perfectly form-fitted To what I've done and what I'm doing I'm brewing and losing and spewing infusing And believe me that's what all the kids are doing What kids are doing are killing themselves They feel they have no control of their prisoner's cell And if you're one of them then you're one of me And you would do almost anything just to feel free Am I right? Of course I am Convince me otherwise would take all night Before you walk away, there's one more thing I want to say Our brains are sick but that's okay And I'll fall And I'll break And I'll fake All I wanna All I wanna Yeah, and I'll fall down And I'll break down And I'll fake you out All I wanna Yeah, and I'll fall down And I'll break down And I'll fake you out All I wanna I'm so afraid Of what you have to say 'Cause I am quiet now And silence gives you space im just wrote a lot i need to eat food Halsey is also pretty great i think that she should not date josh dun tho bc JEBBY:(((((((( aw im sad now poop agh i going skiing tmrw with my cousins my cousins let us stay in their cabin they r pretty rich im going to bring my record player cause i love it I have blurryface i need to go to amoeba records cause that place is pretty great anjolie is interesting sorry anjolie she is bad at hair sorry again althea or jude should give me their overalls i am hungry